


This is a Nice Dinner for Two, I Promise Officer

by Inkribbon796



Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [6]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache Week 2020, Dinner Date, M/M, Project Darkstache 2020, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Dark and Wil have a nice dinner at a little diner that’s been in Egoton since time forgot, or at least they try to if the heroes weren’t eyeing them as if they were massacring people in the street.
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	This is a Nice Dinner for Two, I Promise Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Darkstache Week: dinner.

The weather was wonderful, the crisp night air accompanied by light chirping in the distance. Whether it was the weather, or the fact that even insects didn’t like Dark. Dark was walking down the street with Wil, Dark had his hand on Wil’s arm.

The two of them stopped outside of a diner, Wil had a huge smile on his face. The reporter checked the pocket watch on the inside of Dark’s suit. “Right on time.”

“I do wish you would stop losing your watches, and your phone,” Dark reminded sharply.

“Maybe they should work properly,” Wil reminded.

“Dark, Wil,” Silver called out, flying over but staying up in the air, a safe distance away. He just suspiciously watched the two of them, clearly looking for something.

Wilford smiled cheerily. “Evening.”

“Yeah, evening,” Silver responded, mostly to be polite.

“If you could come closer to the ground,” Dark droned, “I’d like to not have to crane my neck so much.”

Silver did move a little further down but kept the same distance. He glanced around, clearly nervous at something. Looking up and down the street, Dark saw more than a couple humans on the street, watching them. Perfect, witnesses and collateral.

“So what brings you two to the neighborhood?” Silver asked, trying to keep attention on him.

“Date night,” Wilford answered gleefully. “Let’s go.”

“Get our seats,” Dark smiled at him.

Wilford practically jumped to the door, holding it open for Dark.

“You’re going to be on our trail all night aren’t you?” Dark asked.

“Not every day you come into town like a demonic spring chicken again, thought I’d see what all the fuss is about,” Silver evaded. “I’m not going to find a mess on the other side of town, am I?”

Dark smiled, “Try not to be too invasive, you’ll make the wine sour.”

With that, Dark turned and walked in. The whole restaurant basically snapped to attention. This diner was one that they’d frequently gone to, even since Wil and Dark had met back up again.

“Dark, Wil,” the hostess smiled, quickly showing them to their table. It was one of the booths. The seat reminded Dark of a simpler time when his body wasn’t quite his own yet, and Egoton hadn’t learned to fear or respect him yet.

Looking out his window he knew Silver was still watching them.

“What’s the matter, you have a fan?” Wil winked.

“No, Silver is positive we’re a distraction of some kind,” Dark smiled. “Which I find hilarious, but only as long as he doesn’t interrupt the evening.”

“Are we?” Wil asked, curious.

Dark scoffed, as their coffee was brought out. “My Network is always working, this is my night off. The fact that some child is wasting his evening tailing me brings a smile to my cold dead heart.”

He gave the waitress a sidelong glance, “Wil, dear, tell her what you want to eat.”

Oh,” Wil looked over and the two gave her their orders. Their food came quickly, mostly because the two tended to order the same thing every time they came to the diner. Wine and some steaks.

“So how was the station today?” Dark asked calmly.

“Wonderful,” Wil smiled. “I’ve been talking with the Producer about getting some of those wily heroes on the show, that’d sure to be quite the interview.”

Dark put down his wine glass, “Best idea you’ve had yet, how’d Kathryn take it.”

“She didn’t OK it,” Wil pouted. “Something about _“liability”_ and _“public outrage”_ or some such nonsense.”

Rolling his eyes, Dark promised, “I’ll talk to her, see what I can work out.”

Wilford’s eyes lit up, “You’d really do that for little ol’ me?”

“Of course,” Dark smiled, “and if you happen to kill the troublemaker it’s a win-win for me.”

The reporter laughed, “No one dies on my show sweetheart, it’s all part of the game. You got back up, after all.”

Dark took a second to swirl his wine. “Sure, Wil, all part of the game.”

“You always understand,” Wil leaned in. “Can you believe how many people play and don’t understand the rules? Tried to explain it to ol’ Anti but he didn’t get it. Real shame since I always thought he got it.”

“The glitch has the intellectual capacity of a sock,” Dark reprimanded sharply. “I’d appreciate you never talking to or about him again.”

Wil gave Dark a love-sick smile, “Have I ever told you how hot you look when you’re jealous?”

Glaring at him, Dark took the wine bottle out of the ice bucket and filled up his glass again, “Don’t be ridiculous, finish your steak, it’s getting cold.”

Wil startled looking down at his food, he did wind up eating more but soon the two were outside and walking into the night air. Dark’s arm was linked with Wil’s.

The rest of the evening was spent mostly taking a walk, normally Dark would rush back to his office and throw his mind back into work until the body he was puppet in demanded rest. But tonight was supposed to be his night off and Wil was right here, together where the both of them belonged.


End file.
